Nintendo 3DS
Nintendo 3DS (ニンテンドー3DS Nintendō Surī Dī Esu?) es una videoconsola portátil de la multinacional de origen japonés, Nintendo, para videojuegos y multimedia, cuya atracción principal es poder mostrar gráficos en 3D sin necesidad de gafas especiales, gracias a la autoestereoscopia. La consola es retrocompatible con la Nintendo DS y con el software de DSiWare. Tras haberse anunciado en 2010, Nintendo lo presentó oficialmente en el E3 2010, llevando consolas de prueba para los asistentes al evento. La consola es la sucesora de la serie portátil Nintendo DS y compite principalmente con su único rival, la PlayStation Vita de Sony. Nintendo 3DS fue lanzada el 26 de febrero de 2011 en Japón; el 25 de marzo de 2011 en Europa; el 27 de marzo de 2011 en América del Norte;1415 y en Australia el 31 de marzo de 2011. El 28 de julio de 2011, Nintendo anunció una bajada drástica de precio que sería efectiva desde el 12 de agosto. Como compensación, los compradores que la hubieran adquirido antes de la bajada de precio recibirían gratuitamente diez juegos de Nintendo Entertainment System desde el 1 de septiembre de 2011 y otros 10 de Game Boy Advance desde el 16 de diciembre, descargables desde la Nintendo eShop. El Firmware actual de la consola es el 11.8.0-41X, donde se han realizado mejoras adicionales a la estabilidad general del sistema y otros ajustes menores para mejorar la experiencia del usuario. Historia Nintendo ha estado experimentando con la tecnología 3D desde los 80. Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally fue el primer juego desarrollado por Nintendo en usar esta tecnología, usando unas gafas especiales con cristal líquido incorporado que simulaba el efecto de elementos "saliendo" de la pantalla, aportando un efecto 3D. En 1995, Gunpei Yokoi, el creador de Game Boy, comenzó a desarrollar la Virtual Boy. El sistema se lanzó mucho antes de lo planeado, para que Nintendo pudiera centrarse en la Ultra 64 (Nintendo 64), convirtiendo a Virtual Boy en un fracaso comercial. Shigeru Miyamoto no estaba contento con los gráficos generatrices y la viabilidad del sistema, creyendo que era una consola muy adelantada a su tiempo. El fiasco que Virtual Boy resultó ser, dejó a Nintendo dudando sobre la viabilidad del juego en tres dimensiones. Sin embargo, continuó investigando con las 3D en otros productos. La Nintendo GameCube, lanzada en 2001, es la segunda consola de Nintendo compatible con las 3D. Cada consola tenía la posibilidad de producir imágenes 3D estereoscopicas, pero solo un juego, que era Luigi's Mansion se diseñó para usar está tecnología. Ya que las pantallas 3D no estaban popularizadas y producir una de ellas resultaría en un precio prohibitivo para los consumidores, esta característica nunca se utilizó. Características * Sistema 3D estereoscópico * Creación y reproducción de fotos y videos en 3D. Disponible desde 7 de diciembre de 2011 tras actualizar la consola a la versión 3.0.0-5 o posterior. * Procesador principal (CPU): Dual Core ARM 11 a 266MHz * Memoria primaria (RAM): 128 MB. Dentro de la consola hay un chip Fujitsu mB82M8080-07L, este chip ha sido analizado, y gracias a los Rayos X se han podido encontrar 2 dies de 64 Megabytes cada uno, lo que hace que sea una memoria RAM de 128 MB. La RAM de la nueva portátil de Nintendo es de bajo consumo y alta velocidad; es de tipo Fast Cycle RAM (FCRAM), además la RAM es capaz de alcanzar una velocidad de 4,2 GB/seg. * Memoria de video dedicada (VRAM): 4 MB * Procesador Gráfico (GPU): Pica200 DMP, alcanzando un máximo de 15,3 millones de polígonos por segundo con sus respectivos filtros (per-pixel lighting, procedural textures o antialiasing). Pica 200 se destaca por su velocidad, calidad gráfica, y bajo consumo. Para ello hace uso de la tecnología propietaria Maestro-2G, que en su segunda generación implementa nuevos y potentes algoritmos gráficos personalizados va a una potencia de 400MHz. * Retrocompatibilidad: Nintendo 3DS es compatible con todos los juegos de NDS y NDSi. Se pueden utilizar las funciones de multijugador (incluido el modo "descarga DS"), las funciones de la cámara (como por ejemplo en Art Academy), y las funciones online. Los gráficos recibirán mejoras, además, la imagen tendrá un mejor suavizado. No obstante, como la pantalla superior de NDS y NDSi era de un tamaño menor, en la Nintendo 3DS se ven con franjas negras a los lados. Los juegos de Nintendo DS Lite o Nintendo DSque usen la función de la ranura GBA no son compatibles con ella ya que esta no la posee. * Tamaño (cerrado): Aproximadamente 13,462 cm de ancho, 7,366 cm de largo, 1,545 cm de grosor. * Peso: Aproximadamente 250g. * Diseño: El diseño según Nintendo es el mismo que el que fue mostrado en el E3 excepto que han cambiado algunas cosas como el color del pad. La consola salió al mercado en dos colores: Azul Aqua y Negro Cosmos. El 9 de septiembre de 2011 en Norteamerica salió a la venta el nuevo color llamado Rojo Llama coincidiendo con el lanzamiento de Star Fox 64 3D (en Europa se conoce como Rojo Metálico). Además, también están disponible los colores Rosa Coral y Blanco Polar, que se pueden conseguir en un pack con Nintendogs + Cats (Rosa Coral) y Super Mario 3D Land (Blanco Polar). En Japón hay además varios modelos especiales con diseños de juegos como Monster Hunter 3G o New Loveplus. * Pantalla superior: 8,9662 cm, pantalla panorámica, permite visualización de efectos 3D sin necesidad de gafas especiales; con una resolución de 800x240 pixeles (400 pixeles son asignados a cada ojo para permitir los efectos 3D). * Pantalla inferior táctil: 7,6708 cm de LCD con 320x240 pixeles de resolución con capacidades táctiles. Resistiva, no multi-táctil. * Cámaras: Una interna y dos externas con 0,3 megapíxeles (640x480 pixeles) de resolución. Hace fotografías en tres dimensiones y las guarda en formato JPG para que podamos compartir estas imágenes con otros dispositivos. Con una actualización también se pueden hacer vídeos en 3D. * Ranura para tarjetas SD: La ranura SD es como en las anteriores generaciones, solo que ahora está en el lado izquierdo de abajo (en lugar del lado derecho de arriba como en anteriores generaciones). En la caja vendrá una tarjeta SD Toshiba de 2 GB. * Sistemas de comunicación de Nintendo 3DS ** Miiverse: Miiverse es el nuevo sistema de red social de Nintendo, que además de funcionar con Wii U, es compatible con Nintendo 3DS. Es el sucesor el sucesor de Pasacartas/Correo Nintendo. En Miiverse, se permite a los jugadores compartir los logros que consiguen en los juegos y proporcionar actualizaciones de estado de sus Mii. Los usuarios son representados por su Mii en Miiverse. ** SpotPass: Sistema Wi-Fi que permite conectarse a cualquier red Wi-Fi compatible y poder descargar nuevas actualizaciones, contenidos descargables, mejoras en los programas, etc (todo de forma automática). Además, Nintendo ha llegado a un acuerdo con varias grandes empresas de telecomunicaciones como Movistar para poder utilizar sus redes Wi-Fi. ** StreetPass: Modo que permite intercambiar información con otras Nintendo 3DS que nos cruzamos por la calle. Se pueden intercambiar récords, mapas, información, etc. de hasta 12 juegos simultáneamente, Miis, mensajes y algunos sonidos de Nintendo 3DS Sound. Podrá almacenar los datos de los juegos en su memoria interna, pudiendo intercambiar datos de muchos juegos sin tener insertado un cartucho de juego en la ranura. ** Comunicación inalámbrica: Se comunica en la banda de 2,4 Ghz, lo que significa que usa los estándares Wi-Fi 802.11b (como DS) y 802.11g (como DSi). Además, cuando la consola está en modo de espera, puede conectarse a Internet para recibir información (similar a WiiConnect24 de Wii) y también conectarse con otras 3DS. * Luz LED: Se sitúa arriba a la derecha y según su color, nos podrá indicar varias cosas: ** Rojo: Batería baja (parpadea hasta que la batería se cargue o hasta que la consola se apague) ** Azul: Notificación de Spotpass (parpadea 5 segundos y la luz LED se queda encendida hasta que abramos la consola) ** Verde: Notificación de Streetpass (parpadea 5 segundos y la luz LED se queda encendida hasta que abramos la consola) ** Naranja: Parpadea cuando un amigo se acaba de conectar (la luz LED parpadea 5 segundos y se apaga) * Controles de juego: Pantalla táctil, micrófono integrado, botones frontales A/B/X/Y + Control Pad, botones L/R, botones Start y Select, Botón deslizante que permite 360° de control analógico (Circle Pad), una cámara interna, dos cámaras externas, sensores de movimiento y giroscopio. * Otros controles: Barra deslizante de profundidad 3D para ajustar el nivel del efecto 3D (puede incrementar el efecto 3D, disminuirlo, o hasta desactivarlo), botón Home para volver al menú de la consola, interruptor inalámbrico para apagar dicha comunicación (incluso mientras se está jugando), botón de encendido, stylus de aproximadamente 4 pulgadas (10,16 cm) cuando está completamente extendido. * Entradas/salidas: Una ranura que acepta tanto juegos de Nintendo 3DS como juegos de Nintendo DS y Nintendo DSi, ranura para Tarjetas SD, conector AC, un terminal de carga y salida para auriculares estéreo. * Sonido: Altavoces estéreo ubicados a los lados de la pantalla superior. * Batería: Batería de ion litio recargable, con duración de 3 a 8 horas según el nivel de brillo, volumen e intensidad del efecto 3D. * Cargador: En la caja vendrán 2 cargadores: uno similar a una tabla, y otro de cable que es igual que el cargador de la Nintendo DSi. El cargador de Nintendo DSi se podrá usar también en Nintendo 3DS. * Control parental: Control parental similar al incluido en el sistema Nintendo DSi. Se podrá controlar el uso del 3D ya que no está recomendado para niños menores de 6 años. * Los cartuchos: Las tarjetas que usará 3DS para sus juegos, rondarán de 1GB hasta los 8GB de capacidad como máximo. Compatibilidad oficial del software * (*) Disponible solo desde Nintendo eShop * (**) Disponible tanto en tiendas como en Nintendo eShop (Solo algunos títulos). * (***) Disponible solamente con programa de embajadores (Ambassadors Only en inglés) Referencias de los componentes * Nintendo 3DS ** CTR-001: Consola *** CTR-001(-01): Depuración de unidad 3DS *** CTR-001(-04): Unidad Kiosk 3DS *** CTR-001(-06): Unidad 3DS para el Audioguía del Museo del Louvre ** CTR-002: Tarjetas RA (Realidad Aumentada) ** CTR-003: Batería ** CTR-004: Lápiz táctil ** CTR-005: Cartucho (o gameflash) de juegos ** CTR-006: Embalaje de juegos *** CTR-006(EUR): Embalaje de juegos (Europa) ** CTR-007: Base de recarga ** CTR-008: Desarrollador FlashCard ** CTR-009: Circle Pad Pro ** CTR-010: Soporte que trae el juego Kid Icarus: Uprising para la respectiva consola Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo 3DS XL ** SPR-001: Venta al por menor de una 3DS XL *** SPR-001(-01): Depuración de unidad 3DS XL ** SPR-004: Stylus 3DS XL Colores Nintendo 3DS * Azul Aqua: se ha detenido la producción de este modelo en Japón. * Negro Cosmo. * Rojo Metálico/Llama. * Rosa Coral. * Blanco Polar. * Azul Cobalto: solo disponible en Japón. * Púrpura Medianoche: solo disponible en América, salió a la venta con el lanzamiento de Mario Tennis Open. * Azul Claro: solo disponible en China y Japón. * Rosa Brillo: solo disponible China y Japón. * Rojo Metálico: solo disponible en Japón. * Blanco Puro: solo disponible en Japón. * Negro Claro: solo disponible en Japón. Nintendo 3DS XL * Azul y negro. * Rojo y negro. * Plateado y negro. * Blanco: solo disponible en Japón y en Europa. * Rosa claro: solo disponible en Japón y América. * Rosa: solo disponible en Japón y Europa. * Negro. * Menta: solo disponible en Japón. * Turquesa y negro: solo disponible en Japón. * Naranja y negro: solo disponible en Japón. Nintendo 2DS * Rojo y negro. * Azul y negro. * Blanco y rojo. * Rosa y blanco. * Azul transparente. * Rojo transparente. New Nintendo 3DS * Blanco. * Negro. New Nintendo 3DS XL * Negro metálico. * Azul metálico (solo disponible en Europa y Japón). * Rojo metálico (solo disponible en América y Japón). * Blanco perla (solo disponible en Japón). New Nintendo 2DS XL * Negro Turquesa. * Blanco Naranja. Ediciones especiales Nintendo 3DS * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D: negra con motivos dorados de Zelda. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado. * Super Mario Bros: tres modelos decorados con motivos de tres personajes de la serie (Mario, Peach y Toad) que se sortearon en el Club Nintendo. * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: negra con motivos del juego. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Monster Hunter Tri G: blanca con decoración en rojo de Brakidios, el nuevo monstruo de esta entrega. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater: negra y decorada con relieve que imita la piel de una serpiente. Sólo adquirible a través de la tienda online de Konami. * Heroes of Ruin: negro onix con motivos del juego. Se sortearon varias ediciones a través de internet. * New Love Plus: tres modelos, negra con dibujos de las personajes del juego. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D: blanca y decorada con motivos de los famosos Limos, los monstruos que más representan la franquicia Dragon Quest. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * SD Gundam G Generation 3D: roja con las siluetas del los personajes en negro, y otros motivos en dorado. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Fire Emblem: Awakening: azul cobalto con motivos del juego en blanco. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón y América. * Coro Coro Comic: negra con motivos de la revista en dorado. Se regalaba en un sorteo de la revista en Japón. * Doraemon: azul con la silueta de la cabeza de Doraemon de perfil en color blanco. Se trata de una edición limitada de tan solo 5 unidades, que Nintendo Taiwan regalaba en un concurso con motivo del lanzamiento de un juego de Doraemon para dicha consola. * Monster Hunter 4: azul claro con motivos del juego en blanco en la tapa superior. Se pondrá a la venta durante un periodo limitado de tiempo en Japón. Nintendo 3DS XL * New Super Mario Bros. 2: roja con motivos del juego en amarillo. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Amarillo Pikachu: amarilla con la figura de Pikachu. Disponible en Japón exclusivamente mediante reserva en las tiendas Pokémon Center, y en Europa y EEUU en los comercios habituales de forma limitada. * Negro Charizard: negra con la silueta de Charizard. Solo disponible en Japón.32 * iQue 3DS XL: ediciones especiales de Mario. Solo disponible en China.33 * Culdcept: plateada con el logo del juego en negro. Se regalaba a los ganadores de la campeonato del juego en Japón. * Fire Emblem: Awakening: azul con motivos del juego en blanco. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Europa. * Animal Crossing: New Leaf: blanca con motivos del juego en distintos colores. Estará a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón, América y Europa. * Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life: blanca con motivos del juego en dorado. Estará a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Luigi Special Edition: blanca con la silueta de Luigi en distintos colores. Se realizó para conmemorar el 30 aniversario del personaje de Luigi. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón, incluía el juego Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.. A finales de 2013 se pondrá a la venta en Europa, sin juego incluido. * Tomodachi Collection: New Life: blanca con bocadillos de texto de color azul menta. Está a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Super Robot Wars UX: negra, dividida en una cuadricula, y con motivos de estrellas, a imitación del cielo. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Shin Megami Tensei IV: mitad negra y mitad blanca con motivos del juego. Estará a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Eevee: blanca con líneas en distintos tonos marrones y el dibujo del Pokémon Eevee. Estuvo disponible por medio de un sorteo especial en Japón. * Edición especial Pokémon X y Y: (Xerneas & Yveltal Blue): Es de color azul marino, con los dibujos de Xerneas e Yveltal en la parte trasera superior y con las siluetas de los tres Pokémon iniciales de la región de Kalos en la parte trasera inferior. Estuvo disponible desde el día del lanzamiento de Pokémon X y Y, en Japón, América y Europa. Pokémon X o Y están preinstalado en la memoria de la consola. * Edición especial Pokémon X y Y: (Premium Gold): Es de color dorado, con un dibujo de Xerneas en un bosque en la parte trasera superior y con un dibujo de Yveltal volando en el cielo en la parte trasera inferior y unas siluetas de los Pokémon iniciales de la región de Kalos en la esquina de esta. Estuvo disponible desde el día del lanzamiento de Pokémon X y Y, en Japón. Pokémon X o Y está preinstalado en la memoria de la consola. * Monster Hunter 4: dos modelos, una negra con el logo del juego en dorado e ilustraciones de Goa Magara de fondo, y otra de color blanco decorada con caritas de Felyne y un par de ellos en un lateral. Estuvo a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * One Piece: se trata de dos ediciones decoradas con motivos del manga, una de ellas negra y roja con dibujos de las caras de los persnajes principales, mientras que la otra es blanca y rosa, con un dibujo de Chopper y varios dibujos de hojas de cerezo y de gorros de Chopper. Salieron a la venta en Japón en un pack junto con el juego One Piece: Unlimited World R. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds: mitad dorada, mitad negra, con el emblema de la Trifuerza en la base y en la carcasa. Se puso a la venta en Europa y América el mismo día que el juego. * Dragon Quest Monsters 2: blanca con varias siluetas en la carcasa y en la base de los monstruos de la serie en gris y varios Limos, los monstruos más famosos y característicos de la saga, en azul. Se puso a la venta en Japón junto con el juego. * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.: plateada con las siluetas de Mario y Luigi en color dorado. Se puso a la venta de forma limitada en América junto al juego Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.. * New Love Plus+: hay tres modelos diferentes, son blancas y cada modelo tiene el dibujo de una de las protagonistas del juego en un color diferente: azul, rojo y verde. Estará a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call: negra con motivos del juego en gris oscuro y dibujos de los personajes del juego y otros elementos en dorado. Se venderá junto con el juego durante un período limitado en Japón. * Yoshi Special Edition: blanca, con la carcasa verde y con un dibujo de Yoshi en la cubierta y varios huevos en la parte de atrás. Se pondrá a la venta de forma limitada en Europa. * Monster Hunter 4: negra con la carcasa dorada y marrón oscuro, con el título del juego en una esquina. Estará a la venta durante un período limitado en Japón. * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: negra y azul, con motivos del juego en la carátula frontal y los personajes en la trasera, todo ello en líneas blancas. * Pokémon Link: Battle!: dos ediciones, una blanca y otra negra, con las caras de varios Pokémon en la carcasa frontal. Se podrán conseguir en Japón a través de dos concursos diferentes, uno en la web de "Pokémon Daisuki Club" (blanca) y el otro mediante la revista "CoroCoro" (negra). * Pokémon Dragon King: negra, con un dibujo de un Mega-Charizard sobre un fondo de distintos colores en la carcasa frontal, y la silueta de Mega-Charizard y otros elementos en dorado, en la carcasa trasera. Se entregará como premio al ganador del Torneo Dragon King que se celebrará en Japón. * Pokémon XY The Movie – The Cocoon of Destruction & Diance: tres ediciones, cada una en un color, blanco, rojo y azul. En la parte delantera aparecen en una ilustración Ash, Pikachu, Yveltal y Xerneas, y en la trasera Pikachu y Diance. Se lanzaron para conmemorar el "2014 World Cup" y el estreno de la película Pokémon XY The Movie – The Cocoon of Destruction & Diance. Cada una de estas unidades se sortearán en uno de los encuentros de los siguientes equipos japoneses de fútbol: F.C Tokyo, el Yokohama F Marinos y el Urawa RED Diamond. * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: negra, con la carcasa roja o azul, y los personajes del juego en tonos grises. * NES: gris, con un dibujo del mando de NES en la cubierta. Solo disponible en América. * Yo-Kai Watch: blanca con un dibujo de Jibanyan y las siluetas de varios Yo-Kai en gris. Solo disponible en Japón. New Nintendo 3DS XL * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS: negra, con la carcasa roja, y los personajes del juego en tonos grises. * Monster Hunter 4: negra, con la carcasa plateada y un dibujo y el nombre del juego en azul oscuro. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D: negra, con la carcasa dorada y motivos del juego en negro. * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer: blanca con dibujos de casas y muebles en distintos colores en la parte delantera, y verde con el dibujo de una casa en la trasera. * Monster Hunter X: roja con un diseño con el logotipo del juego e imágenes de los monstruos principales. * Hyrule Edition: negra con las carcasas doradas y un dibujo de la trifuerza. * "Pokemon Sun and Moon Edition": negra con dibujos minimalistas de los pokemon legendarios en la parte superior. * Samus Aran: Colores rojo y dorado, la tapa es roja y trae una imagen en la tapa de Samus Aran, y la parte de abajo es amarillo dorado, con la insignia de Samus. New Nintendo 2DS XL * Dragon Quest XI: Color negro y con un slime metalico. * Pokeball: Color rojo y blanco con un boton en medio de la pokebola. * Pikachu: Color amarillo y con la cara de pikachu en la tapa. Aplicaciones preinstaladas Una demo del juego de realidad aumentada "arquero" mostrada en el E32010 Cámara de Nintendo 3DS La consola es capaz de realizar fotos en 3D y visualizarlas en ella. También incluye la opción de grabar en 3D durante un máximo de 10 minutos, con opciones como stop-motion o fotos a intervalos. Nintendo 3DS Sound Se puede crear archivos de sonido y editarlos. En una sola Tarjeta SD de 2 GB se pueden guardar un total de 180 clips de sonido de 10 segundos. Además, puede reproducir música de formato AAC y MP3 que tengas grabada en la Tarjeta SD. Editor de Mii Una aplicación similar al Canal Mii de Wii donde se puede crear Miis. Además, también se pueden enviar Miis desde la Wii hasta la Nintendo 3DS; pero no a la inversa, pues los Miis de Nintendo 3DS tienen más características. Si no queremos crear un Mii desde el principio hasta el final, podemos elegir el color de la piel, del pelo y de los ojos y hacerle una foto a alguien y la consola hará el resto, sólo tendremos que retocar el Mii que ha sido creado. hasta podrás usar los miis en algunos juegos Atrapacaras/Face Raiders Es un minijuego que hace uso de la realidad aumentada, las cámaras, el efecto 3D y el giroscopio. En dicho juego se tendrá que pegar "pelotazos" a distintas caras que bien puede ser hechas por la cámara de dos formas: o haciendo una foto a alguien anteriormente o siendo capturadas en plena partida. Juegos RA/AR Games (Realidad Aumentada)editar Juegos de Realidad Aumentada o AR Games, que son utilizados mediante distintas cartas (6 en total) que se incluye en la caja al comprar la consola. La cámara detecta dicha carta y puede aparecer personajes y objetos como si estuvieran en la realidad. Este es el conjunto de los juegos RA: Arquero Tendremos que disparar a unas dianas. Minibillar La superficie en donde se encuentre la carta de RA podrá elevarse o bajarse formando un circuito que recorre la bola para llegar al final Pesca Podremos pescar en nuestra propia mesa diversos tipos de peces y alguna que otra sorpresa. Grafiti En la pantalla táctil dibujas algo, mientras en la de arriba, el dibujo aparece en la realidad. Se podrá mover y hacer una foto con él. ¡Paparazzi! Con ayuda de cartas RA especiales, en una mesa podremos ver a varios personajes de Nintendo como: Mario, Samus Aran, varios Pikmins, Link y Kirby. Podemos cambiar su posición, moverlos por la realidad y hacernos fotos con ellos. Fotografía Mii Funciona exactamente igual que ¡Paparazzi!; solo que en lugar de ser con los personajes de Nintendo, será con los Miis que hayamos creado en el Editor de Mii. Podremos cambiar la pose y la expresión de la cara del Mii. Libro de Peces Es una aplicación desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 1 moneda de juego. Solo es un libro en el que te pone los peces que has pescado. Hay 30 peces y un dragón. Fotografía Libre Es una aplicación desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 1 moneda de juego. Es una simple aplicación que te permite hacerfotografías en cualquier momento y guardarlas en Cámara de Nintendo 3DS Reloj Es una aplicación desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 1 moneda de juego. Es una aplicación que te permite ver la hora que es sin necesidad de ir al Menú HOME. Globo Terrestre Es una aplicación desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 1 moneda de juego. Es una aplicación que sirve para hacer fotos de un Mii en la zona de La Tierra donde vives (esto se puede configurar en Configuración de la Consola). Hay un Huevo de Pascua que permite destruir al planeta. Relieves 3D Es una aplicación desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 1 moneda de juego. Permite hacer fotografías en relieve en 3 dimensiones. Pesca Libre Es una aplicación desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 3 monedas de juego. Es la misma aplicación de Pesca solo que ahora se puede pescar libremente. Arquero II Es un juego desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 3 monedas de juego. Es la segunda parte del juego de Arquero. Hay más niveles y un nuevo jefe. Minibillar II Es un juego desbloqueable. Se desbloquea terminando todos los juegos y con 3 monedas de juego. Es la segunda parte del juego del Minibillar. Hay más niveles y un nuevo jefe. Nintendo eShop Es una "tienda virtual" similar a la Tienda Nintendo DSi en la que se pueden descargar juegos solo disponibles en Nintendo eShop, juegos de venta al por menor, aplicaciones, vídeos, demos y actualizaciones. Consola Virtual Contiene juegos de Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Gear, NES y SNES , es probable que se agreguen juegos de Game Boy Advance y Turbografx 16. Navegador de internet Está disponible desde la actualización 2.0.0-2 o superior. Requiere conexión a Internet. Registro de actividad Indica cuanto tiempo hemos jugado a cada juego/aplicación. Y, además, podremos saber cuantos pasos hemos dado por día y verlo a través de un gráfico. Cada 100 pasos ganaremos una moneda. Podremos almacenar un máximo de 10 monedas al día y 300 en total. Las monedas se puede canjear en aplicaciones como "Rescate Mii" Plaza Mii de StreetPass Aquí van a parar todos los Miis de otros jugadores que nos hayamos encontrado a través de StreetPass. Se pueden ver los perfiles de otros usuarios de Nintendo 3DS, con detalles como el país y región de proveniencia, o los juegos a los que ha jugado más recientemente. En diciembre de 2011 se añadieron nuevas funciones a la Plaza Mii de StreetPass tras una actualización. Configuración Este modo sirve para configurar tu plaza. Las Opciones son: * StreetPass * SpotPass * Invitaciones * Otras Opciones ** Valoraciones ** Omitir Saludos ** Borrar Saludos personales ** Abandonar En Busca del Cromo ** Abandonar Aventura. Logros Este modo sirve para ver tus logros. Algunos de los logros más importantes son como los de los encuentros o los logros de los juegos. Mapa de Streetpass Este mapa sirve para ver las regiones o países en las que viven los Miis que han llegado a parar en tu plaza. Presentación Este modo solo sirve para aquellos que han llegado a conseguir todos los cromos de uno o más paneles en En busca del Cromo. Sirve para ver las presentaciones 3D de cada panel conseguido. También se puede ver esto en En Busca de Cromo. Banda sonora Este modo solo sirve para aquellos que se han acabado Rescate Mii. En este modo puedes escuchar cualquier música que hayas escuchado durante el transcurso de la aventura. También habrá otros temas como "Tema Principal" o "A la entrada" que son los temas que más suenan. También hay temas de En Busca del Cromo y Rescate Mii II Actualización Este modo aparece desde Mayo de 2013. Sirve para los que se compren una 3DS/3DS XL/2DS a partir de esa fecha. Sirve para hacer una actualización y comprar juegos nuevos. Además, los Miis pueden visitarte más de 99 veces, algo imposible en la Plaza normal. Tu Mii Este es el Mii que has puesto en la plaza. Puedes ver el Mii o hacer ajustes del Mii. Puedes ajustar: * Cambiar Mii * Cambiar sombrero * Modificar Saludo * Modificar Perfil En modificar perfil puedes modificar: * El gusto (Gato/Perro) * La afición * El sueño Jugar En este modo puedes jugar a los siguientes juegos: Buscaestampas/En busca del cromo Al principio del juego, recibiremos un cromo que es un segmento de una fotografía de un juego famoso de Nintendo. Para conseguir los cromos, tendremos que usar StreetPass y conseguir cromos de otros jugadores, o gastarnos monedas que hayamos conseguido caminando con la consola (cada cromo cuesta 2 monedas). Cuando completemos un panel, podremos acceder dicho panel, girarlo y poder ver una pequeña animación en 3D desde varios ángulos. Rescate Mii Al principio del juego, nuestro Mii es encerrado en una jaula y tiene que ser rescatado por otros Miis que encontremos por medio de StreetPass. Rescate Mii II Nueva edición de Rescate Mii. Para tener Rescate Mii 2 hay que actualizar la consola a la versión 3.0.0-5 o superior y completar el primer Rescate Mii dos veces. Conquista Mii Es una de los nuevos juegos de la actualización de Mayo de 2013.Como gobernador del reino, intenta conquistar los veinte países que aparecen en el mapa a la vez que defiendes y expandes tu propio castillo. Mansión encantada Mii Es una de los nuevos juegos de la actualización de Mayo de 2013.Perfecto para los que disfrutan con un buen susto! Intercambia segmentos de mapa con otros usuarios para trazar tu camino a lo más alto de la mansión encantada. Jardín Mii Es una de los nuevos juegos de la actualización de Mayo de 2013.Cultiva tus semillas hasta que broten y florezcan y crúzalas con las flores de otros jugadores para crear docenas de híbridos, o incluso flores completamente nuevas. Escuadrón Mii Es una de los nuevos juegos de la actualización de Mayo de 2013.Disfruta de un juego de disparos y desplazamiento lateral con personajes Mii en el rol de las fuerzas policiales intergalácticas que deben defender la galaxia de los malvados piratas espaciales. Nintendo Zone Esta es una aplicación que se añade al menú de 3DS automáticamente cuando la consola se conecta a un hotspot autorizado por Nintendo y permite descargar demos y videos exclusivos y ver información sobre nuevos juegos de la consola. Aplicaciones y juegos descargables gratuitos Las aplicaciones se descargan desde la tienda virtual Nintendo eShop Nintendo Video Disponible para descargar desde la tienda Nintendo eShop. Es un programa en el que se pueden ver videos de música, deportes, series, películas, etc. en 3D; cuantas veces se quiera y cuando sea (hasta que sean reemplazados por nuevos vídeos). Requiere conexión a Internet para descargar nuevos videos, aunque los videos ya descargados se pueden visualizar en modo offline. Disponible desde el 13 de julio de 2011. Su funcionamiento para Europa cesó el 4 de abril de 2014 y ya no es posible ver vídeos. Correo Nintendo(Swapnote) Permite intercambiar mensajes con tus amigos a través de StreetPass y SpotPass, esta última opción solo estuvo disponible hasta el 31 de diciembre de 2013, cuando Nintendo decidió quitar esta opción por el supuesto envío de material inadecuado para menores.34 Además, puedes añadir fotos en 3D y mensajes de voz de 5 segundos a esos mensajes, además, es posible cambiar los tipos de papel y enviar una carta con un sello de fecha (futura o pasada) es decir, que los destinatarios que reciban dicha carta no podrán verla hasta tal día. Disponible desde el 22 de diciembre de 2011. Desde el 31 de octubre de 2013 ya no es posible enviar cartas mediante Spotpass. YouTube Aplicación del portal de vídeos, que permite acceder a los contenidos del portal desde la propia consola. Está disponible desde el día 29 de noviembre de 2013 en Europa y América. Eurosport Es igual que Nintendo Video, pero en este solo hay vídeos del canal deportivo Eurosport en 3D. Disponible desde el 15 de diciembre de 2011, solo en Europa. Dejó de estar disponible el 31 de diciembre de 2012. Pokédex 3D Aplicación que incluye información de Pokémon de los juegos Pokémon Negro y Blanco. Al principio se empezaba con 16 Pokémon, para poder reunir más, era necesario activar SpotPass para recibir tres Pokémon diarios. Disponible desde el 7 de junio de 2011. En otoño de 2012, Nintendo lanzó Pokédex™ 3D Pro, que es de pago, en ese momento dejó de estar disponible Pokédex 3D en Nintendo eShop. Flipnote Studio 3D Aplicación que permite crear cortos de animación en 3D mediante 3 capas de profundidad. Su fecha inicial de lanzamiento era el día 1 de agosto de 2013 en Europa y América, pero debido al éxito en Japón la fecha se ha retrasado para poder mejorarlo. El día 20 de enero de 2015, en América, se informó que seria un regalo de Nintendo en agradecimiento por la fidelidad de sus usuarios. Se programó para el 10 de febrero de 2015 y su método de repartición cambiaría dependiendo de la región de en que uno se encuentre. Se descarga por 200 puntos desde My Nintendo. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Celebra el 25º aniversario de The Legend of Zelda con un clásico renovado. Estuvo disponible gratuitamente hasta el 20 de febrero de 2012. Pokémon Shuffle Juego de puzzle muy similar a Pokémon Trozei en que se agregaron mejoras en contexto a la 6.ª Generación de esta franquicia como la mega evolución y Pokémon de la región de Kalos. Fue anunciado en el Nintendo Direct del 14.1.2015 y lanzado el 18 de febrero del mismo año para su descarga gratuita desde la eShop. Vídeos descargables (Tráilers) Después del E3 2011 se incluyeron en la eShop tráilers de juegos que se mostraron en la conferencia. Pero, más tarde, Nintendo decidió que los tráilers se reproducieran desde la eShop, para no ocupar espacio en la memoria de la consola y no tener que descargarlos. Aunque después del E3 2012 volvieron a estar disponibles nuevos tráilers para descargar de: New Super Mario Bros. 2, Paper Mario: Sticker Star y Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Demos de juegos Es posible descargar demos o versiones de prueba desde Nintendo eShop. Cada cierto tiempo aparecen nuevas demos. Normalmente, las demos solo pueden utilizarse un número de veces limitado. Tras esto, se eliminarán de la consola y se bloquearán, por lo que no se podrán volver a descargar. Algunas de las primeras demos que estuvieron disponibles en Europa y América fueron Resident Evil: Revelations y Cooking Mama 4. Nintendo Anime Channel Una aplicación similar a la de Nintendo Video donde se ofrecen algunos capítulos de animes en relación a Nintendo. Cada ciertos días el contenido se actualiza con nuevos capítulos. De momento solo están disponibles las siguientes series: Inazuma Eleven, Kirby: Right back at ya! y Pokémon Advance. Referencias * https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nintendo_3DS#Historia Categoría:Consola de Nintendo Categoría:Sitio de descarga de Pokémon Shuffle